Owain
Owain is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. He is 29 years old and has the abilities of Healing Kiss, Psionic Blast, Biomorphic Adaptation and Martial Supremacy. Appearance He is a very strapping and broad-shouldered man. Owain is 6ft 1 in height and is very muscular. He has light blue eyes and his skin is naturally quite tanned. His hair is a light brown colour and he normally gels it and gives it a slight spike. Owain will almost always be wearing black clothing, often jeans and a jacket or something of that description. Abilities Owain's first ability is that of Healing Kiss, the ability to heal others with a single kiss. Owain can heal almost anything, on the condition that the person is still alive. He is unable to heal the dead, but he is able to heal the living of any physical injuries as well as several psychological ones. His ability would take effect quicker should the kiss be more passionate or emotional, but he does not need to be emotionally invested in the person to heal them. His second ability is that of Psionic Blast, which is the ability to link with another's mind and produce a blast of mental energy which will eventually overload their mind. Owain simply has to focus on a particular person to link with their mind and that only takes a matter of seconds to do. The ability can be used just to cause a vast amount of pain to the victim, but also it can be used to overload someone's mind, causing agony, memory loss, lack of consciousness, a vegetative state or even death, depending on how severe the use is. Owain's third ability is Biomorphic Adaptation, the ability for one's body to change in order to adapt to any situation, changing shape and appearance as well as gaining additional physical features. This allows him to adapt almost instantly in several situations, and he can use this to aid him in a fight or simply to survive. This is a reflexive ability. His body will adapt to help him, which will allow him to alter his appearance, if necessary, as well as gaining additional physical features such as wings or additional limbs. It also allows him to increase his strength in a certain situations, as well as maintaining optimum health. He can choose a physical feature he wishes to gain, but his body will usually react to the situation in hand and know what it has to do in order to stay alive. The final ability Owain manifested was Martial Supremacy. This is the ability to gain in-depth knowledge and almost unbeatable skill in all types of fighting and weapon usage. It is closely tied to his back brain impulses, and gives him immense skill in all types of fighting. He automatically knows all types of martial art and hand-to-hand combat. He also knows how to use any type of weapon from first touch. It is impossible to lose these skills, even if the ability is negated or removed. It also improves tactical skill, and gives amazing knowledge of where to aim for to cause different degrees of damage. His reflexes and speed are improved, and Owain can fight instinctually so he can fight in darkness or under heavy fire without needing to think about it. However, he is not bulletproof or immune to harm. Family & Relationships *Parents - Unknown Etymology Owain is only known by one name, and it is actually unknown if this is his first name or surname, though in most examples it is used as a first name. Owain is both a Gaelic and a Welsh name, and means "youthful" and "born from the yew tree". It is also known to have the Latin meaning "well-born". Some also believe that it is derived from the Welsh word for "lamb". Brief History Owain was first introduced by the future version of Lou Matthews, who mentioned him as the only healer she knew. After she somehow accidentally travelled through time, she tracked him down and demanded he heal Asher Turner. She then recruited him again when searching for Cole Jackson in order to help Caryn Whitcombe save Jake Cassidy. The next evening, Owain met Lou's present time self for the first time, at a bar. They had a one night stand but afterwards decided to remain only friends instead of pursuing a romantic relationship. Future In nine months' time, Owain will assist Lou Matthews in rescuing her friend Asher Turner from prison, after he is wrongly imprisoned for possessing abilities. Owain will afterwards teach Lou to fight, and will join her team fighting back against the government. The other members will be Asher, Delly Leeg and Cole Jackson. Two years afterwards, Lou will convince Owain to accompany her on a raid of one of the government's prisons. However, the prison will prove to be more protected that they had imagined, and on the way in, Owain will be killed. Lou will be unable to save him and will blame herself for this, since she will not only have asked him to go with her but will fail to get him out in time. She will always believe that she could have saved him if she had been concentrating. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters